Patent Literatures 1 to 4 disclose brassieres as closing articles having cup parts for covering the breasts. These brassieres are provided with members for enhancing shaping capability of breast side areas.
Specifically, the brassiere disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with side reinforcement members 7 of a tape shape each of which extends on a side edge of the cup part running from an upper end to a side terminal of a lower-edge curved part of the cup part and on a lower extension thereof. The brassiere disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is provided with, stretchable support fabrics 5 on the back side of side areas of the cup parts and also provided with non-stretchable side cup top fabrics 12 on the front side of the side areas of the cup parts. The brassiere disclosed in Patent Literature 3 is provided with stretchable cup side fabrics 6. These side reinforcement members 7, support fabrics 5, side cup top fabrics 12, and cup side fabrics 6 are coupled to strap parts and act to press the breasts from their side, by making use of upward pull force by the strap parts, in addition to lateral pull force by wings.
On the other hand, the brassiere disclosed in Patent Literature 4 is provided with bones 14 inclined downward from side parts of the verge's line toward the back and is also provided with elastomer resin 19 on the side areas of the cup parts.